


Learning on the Job

by Summereminder



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Not Enough Megasound/ 威声粮摩多摩多！, laserbeak is a baby/ 激光鸟还小, megatron is dad. he just is. /老威是老爹, 只是一只小小的宝宝鸟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summereminder/pseuds/Summereminder
Summary: 声波接到了一份重要的秘密任务，但幼小的激光鸟暂时不能和他同行。这可就意味着得有一个人承担起照顾激光鸟的光荣使命了。
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Learning on the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniconsuffrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniconsuffrage/gifts).



> 原作者注：没想到有朝一日我居然写了野兽之战之外的同人.......不过这部是真的香......(如果你也喜欢bw,可以去看看我的其他文！!)  
> 原作品门牌号：work/17411591

其实威震天不想答应的。

但话说回来吧，也没人问过他怎么想。

这项任务需要计划精密万无一失，行动隐蔽悄无声息。这个世界上，唯独声波方可胜任。至于激光鸟——真的没有必要去这么苛求一只刚刚出生的宝宝鸟嘛。

要知道，和同龄人相比，激光鸟完全算得上乖孩子了。声波和她强调过任务中保持安静的重要性，她也能做到憋着劲儿努力不发出一点声音。但有时候，一旦看见了什么新鲜玩意，她还是会忘掉声波的那些要求，忍不住兴奋的叫出声来。他们相信她总有一天会改掉这个坏习惯的，可真的不能用这项任务去冒险。风险太大，而且代价太高了。

威震天打算去和他最为信托的部下道个别。威震天的处理器很清楚声波这次去执行任务不会带上激光鸟，他预计声波会安排别的磁带来照顾她。但刚走进声波的舱室门，小鸟就直直地从声波的胸口扑腾到了他身上。

“这是...?”他稳住脚跟，疑惑地低下头，小鸟冲着他啾啾着打招呼。他下意识伸出手捧着，怕她从身上摔下来。其实这完全多此一举，小鸟老早之前就已经在他的外甲上找到几道能让她站稳的小缝了。

“激光鸟。”声波放出激光鸟刚出生时威震天第一次称呼她的录音片段。

呃，真幽默。“你知道我在说什么。”他说。

声波把手放在激光鸟身上，使劲的向威震天胸口按了按。好嘛，这会儿没跑了——声波就是打算在出差期间让威震天来照顾激光鸟。即使说凭威震天自己的处理器想不出个因为所以，但声波确信，他绝对会尽力而为。

威震天，一个凭一己之力推翻了无能腐败的旧政府，从单打独斗到领导一支骁勇善战的军队的乱世枭雄，现在却对着一只小鸟不知所措。

“可我不懂怎么照顾她啊。”威震天试图作出最后的挣扎。话音未落，他就收到了声波发来的一份压缩包。多贴心啊，声波早就整理好了威震天过会儿就能用得着的所有知识。

“...谢谢你。”威震天干巴巴地挤出来几个字，“记得早点回来啊。”

声波轻轻歪了一下脑袋，威震天觉得他是在用这种方式嘲笑他。

威震天俯过身，声波稍稍前倾，把自己的脸与威震天亲昵地贴在一起。他知道哪怕不是为了激光鸟，声波也会尽可能早点回来。可即便如此，他仍讨厌分离的感觉。失去了声波的控持管理，一切事情都会乱了套；而且除此之外...威震天还会很想他。

声波很快就动身了。去的越早回来的也就越快嘛，威震天自我安慰。可激光鸟明显缺乏这种自我欺骗能力，她哭哭啼啼地看着她的监护者越走越远。

“他很快就会回来了。”威震天试图安慰她。当然，这话说得压根一点作用没有。

唉，行吧。他现在只能一边潜心研究声波发给他的育儿指南，一边苦苦盼着他早点回来。

==============

作为一个战争暴君，威震天身周自持着一种肃穆的气场；但当他成为一个胸口揣着声波小共生体四处溜达的机...他看起来确实很滑稽。可这种想法，你只能憋在肚子里转两圈，切不可张口吐槽：威震天眼刀犀利凶狠之名可不是得来无由。

...反正，大多数机的嘴是能闭上的。

威震天正坐在舰桥里深入钻研那份丢给他的资料包。声波刚离舰几个小时，激光鸟还能维持自己乖巧安静的形象。要不是她偶尔会克制不住的伤心啁啾几声，沉迷学习的威震天几乎都忘了她的存在。

但又过了几个小时，威震天还在看那个无聊的数据板。激光鸟开始烦燥了：她开始左歪右扭，乱折腾一气，甚至试图在威震天身上进行伟大的攀登征程。她找到了好几处落脚点，这其中，宽阔的臂膀可以算得上激光鸟心中最爱。威震天得时时刻刻拘束着自己的动作，免得到时候一扭头就被激光鸟兴奋的翅膀扇个一脸。

她在威震天背上站了一会儿岗，又在他的胳膊上倒悬了半天；每找到一处新落脚点，她都要骄傲的向威震天啾啾报告。

“嗯，真棒。”他每次都表扬她。

威震天一抬头，红蜘蛛站在那，眼睛瞪的像个铜铃。他也瞪了回去。好，他倒要看看红蜘蛛会说些什么。

果不其然，红蜘蛛向来是狗嘴吐不出象牙。“喔，咱们什么时候开展的新业务？”

“怎么，工作太少，觉得自己精力过剩？闲得没事干擦战舰的外甲去。”威震天呵责道。

红蜘蛛一副被冒犯到了的样子，开始阴阳怪气：“哈，我跟某些机可不一样！我全身心可都已经奉献给了下一场战斗的准备工作。而某些机呢，一天到晚，净会干些莫名其妙的破事！”

威震天还没来得及张口，激光鸟就冲着红蜘蛛的小腿开了一枪。红蜘蛛嗷了一声，狠狠地摔在了地上。打得不会有多痛的——她的武器系统还处于未开发阶段，声波打算等她学会了自控再给她升级。不然平时他们兄弟姐妹聚在一起打打闹闹的，太容易擦枪走火了。话说如此，但看红蜘蛛抱着自己的瘸腿向一个小孩子发脾气还是挺滑稽的。

“干得好。”他故意抬高声音表扬她，以便让红蜘蛛能听的一清二楚。红蜘蛛是什么也不是个傻子，他嘴里咕咕哝哝的抱怨了几句，然后拍拍屁股溜之大吉。

==============

声波那份育儿指南介绍得事无巨细，行文简明易懂。威震天如果连照葫芦画瓢都不会，那就是他自己处理器的问题了。按照指示，威震天需要保证她吃的好睡的好，机体干干净净，然后就万事大吉了。乖孩子激光鸟压根不需要人操心：哪怕威震天给她胡乱喂些粗加工的重能量块，她也不会绝食抗议；就算他休息的时候一个机就把充电床挤得满满当当，她也安安静静的趴在威震天身上休息，不发一点儿动静出来。

威震天担心的是，这次出差的时间太长了，小鸟开始越来越焦躁。威震天感同身受——他自己也在眼巴巴的等着声波回来。不过他应该还是能完成声波交给他的任务的...吧。单纯的粘在威震天身边陪他走来走去，已经满足不了激光鸟了。

她开始在他所处的舱室内到处乱飞，随心所欲地停在某一个角落里，偷偷观察房间里的每一个机。一转身就看到一只盯着你的小鸟，这往往会把那些毫无心理防备的霸天虎吓个不轻。虽然说声波现在不在船上，但所有机都认为激光鸟是他派来监工的。威震天不相信这种阴谋论，但小鸟的行为确实能让他的部下时时刻刻保持着十二分精神干活（哪怕他本尊当时并不在场）。

如果他唤激光鸟回来，她会乖乖的飞回他身边。可她总是愁眉苦脸，无精打采。要是她会皱眉，她早就拧一个小疙瘩了，威震天想。现在除了他，又多了一只小鸟成天盯着声波日常工作的机枢操控室发愣。

有一天，趁着他俩独处的时候，威震天问她，“你到底想干什么呀，嗯？”

她疑惑地啾了一声。“我知道你不高兴，”他说，“可我也没办法能让声波早点回来啊，对不对？但只要能让你开心起来，我愿意做点什么。”

她沉默了一会儿，然后非常伤心地啾了一声。可能她自己也想不出有什么好办法，或者她没办法表达出她的想法。这是真的没法子——难不成你指望一个孩子在军舰这种地方自娱自乐？更何况伟大革命领袖威震天在带孩子这方面简直就是个白痴。

他得要开拓思路，勇于创新。总有什么东西能把她的注意力从声波的离开中抽出来吧。

威震天走到休息室的窗前向外远眺，仿佛普神会在某处降下什么指引神迹，或者声波的补充版育儿心得突然从天而降。

激光鸟跟着他扭头看向窗外。宇宙恒旷无垠，日月辰宿散落在视线不可及的洪荒之中。

威震天灵机一动。“咱们可以出去飞一会。你觉得怎么样？”

激光鸟兴奋起来，开始叽叽啾啾。威震天权做她赞成了。若是没有工作拖住脚踝，有时声波也会带着她出去飞一会儿。最重要的是，育儿手册上也没写着“禁止威震天带激光鸟出门乱飞”之类的话。

威震天带着她径直向着最近的闸舱走去。他觉得没必要通告红蜘蛛他要离舰，他能保证他俩的外出活动不会离开战舰的通讯范围，而且那个机最好认为他随时都有可能出现在舰桥上。

准备离开闸舱时，他把激光鸟紧紧的搂在怀里，防止她被船内外骤变的大气压裹进太空。直到确认他们完全脱离了战舰特控的重力范围，他才放开手让她自己飞。

::别飞的太远:: 他给她划了一个精准的离舰活动范围。激光鸟轻快地啁啾一声，威震天还没来得及变形，她就已经一股脑儿蹿了出去。

刚一开始，威震天甚至没都能追上激光鸟。她是个孩子，但他也不是什么速度型选手。威震天晃晃悠悠跟在她后面，他知道激光鸟不会去试图逾越他划的边界线，但还是得盯着她以确保安全。

到后来，威震天开始闲得原地打转儿。只要他一开始原地转圈，激光鸟就会从老远的地方折回来陪着他一起打转。有那么一阵子他真怕自己会不小心撞上她，但过一会他发现自己是瞎操心，小鸟已经能很好的掌控太空飞行技巧了。不得不说声波教孩子是真的有一套。

他们在外面逗留的时间比威震天预计的稍微久了一点。激光鸟一旦飞累了，便干脆趴在威震天身上，权让威震天驮着她到处溜达。等缓过劲儿来，她又兴冲冲的向另一个完全相反的方向蹿出去。他们在舰外这么随心所欲，悠闲惬意地闲飞了好久，直到威震天接到红蜘蛛质问他为什么还不来替班的通讯，他才带着激光鸟晃晃悠悠地折返。

小鸟耷拉着脑袋，看起来很不想回去；但威震天看得出来她的心情比之前要好许多。好，看来伟大的威震天今天获得了胜利。

==============

打那之后，每当激光鸟进入心情低谷期，威震天就会带着她出去飞几圈散散心情。这不是长久之宜，但就其短期成果而言，确实卓有成效。威震天惟一的祈望，就是这个法子能让他撑到声波回来。

大概也快到声波从敌方领域返程的时间了。威震天时不时就把通讯记录打开翻翻，看有没有收到什么新消息。有明文规定，要过一定时间期限才能把任务执行者假定为失踪。威震天在忧虑：他不是在质疑声波的工作能力，但在声波离开的这段时间里，一切都是每况愈下。唯有当声波真真切切地站在他的身侧，他才能稍稍安下心来。在此之前，他无时不刻备受煎熬。

终于，他成功熬到那天了。当战舰收到了声波的简短通报时，威震天几乎和激光鸟一样亢奋；声波在那条简讯里汇告了任务圆满完成，而且还通报了他大致的返舰时间。

激光鸟啁啾着高兴的小调，快乐地扭来扭去。不像威震天，小鸟可不用为了什么形象啊威信啊压抑自己的快乐——她放纵自己的兴奋之情，从威震天的肩膀上一跃而下，在房间里开心得直打旋儿。威震天从没见她这么高兴过：他们甚至还没见到声波本人面呢！现在，他们要做的——能做的，只有等待。

此情此景下，威震天比赛博坦最灵敏的感应系统还要敏感。他本来和激光鸟安安静静的坐着，突然感应到了附近空间中声波的存在；激光鸟似乎也能感觉到监护者的气息越来越近,她开始坐立不安,兴奋程度以显而易见并可观的幅度上涨。直到某一刻，她猛地转过脑袋，迫切地对着威震天啁啾。 

“长官？”一个小兵战战兢兢地向他汇报，“战舰的感应系统检察到有不明人物接近。”

“那是声波。”他当即断言。

那个小兵有点被吓到了，“呃...看起来应当是声波长官，但距离太远，我们还不能准确判断...”

威震天不需要什么计算机来判断。他站起身，直接向机库甲板走去。

他们还没到阀室，激光鸟已经激动地叫起来了。他们站在门口，大概等了有一辈子那么久吧，才终于等到声波出现在他们眼前。

激光鸟像支离弦的箭直接冲了出去。威震天从没见过她动作这么迅速过——她直直地扑进了监护者的怀里，他也紧紧的搂住了她。直到尽情享受了这份重逢的温馨，她才重新契回到声波的胸甲上，像一块迷路的碎片终于找到了它的拼图。直到这一刻，威震天才真真正正松了一口气——他总算是圆满完成了在声波不在时保证激光鸟毫发无伤的监护任务。

“你终于回来了。”他走向声波。他也希望自己可以像小鸟一样一头栽进声波怀里，但大庭广众之下，他还是得维护一下自己的光辉形象。声波轻轻地点了点头。

威震天跟着声波回到他的舱室。真的，某些时刻你得把生活与工作远远隔开：声波可以等到明天再把任务的汇报总结交到他和红蜘蛛的办公室；而今晚，他们只想单纯地享受一会儿重聚的喜悦。威震天耐心地坐在床上等声波洗完澡，然后和他一起舒舒服服的在被窝里躺下来。

声波已经精疲力竭了；但他还是坚持着把小磁带挨个安顿下来，最后才躺进被窝。威震天伸出胳膊，将他揽进怀里。

“任务完成得如何？”声波模仿着威震天的声调。

威震天笑出了声。“嗯，你比我更适合...带孩子。”威震天说，“但总之，一切顺利，我觉得。”

声波的指尖在威震天的肩上轻轻划过，“下次（Next time）”他用了红蜘蛛的音轨。下次你会做得更好的。威震天听懂了这份暗示，可普神啊，他才刚等到声波回来！这就开始什么“下次”了？饶了他吧。

不过...他发现自己其实并不抵触这项“任务”。和其他一箩筐破事相比，照顾激光鸟真的不是什么麻烦。

所以，可能...还会有下一次...? 也许过不了多久，他就会带着她再出去一起飞。

\------------Thanks for reading!----------------

**Author's Note:**

> 译者语废time：没想到这篇文的翻译我能从去年一直鸽到今年：p) 这篇真的太可爱了，全文就是妈妈不在家，老爹挣扎着带娃的感觉XDDD 喜欢这篇文的朋友可以去为原作者点kudo呀!~ （话说回来，简中圈的威声文真的太少了！！ ）在下才疏学浅，翻译难免会有纰漏，还望各位不吝赐教！


End file.
